


Make a Post

by thenerdyindividual



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Influencers, M/M, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Harry Hart, and Merlin retire from Kingsman after thirty years. They don't take to normal old man hobbies very well, and through a serendipitous event, Harry decides his hobby is going to be becoming an Insta Fashion Influencer. He ends up meeting, and becoming close friends with Fitness Influencer eggsovereasy (Eggsy Unwin). Merlin, and Jamal are exhausted by their shenanigans. (Fic to come)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Jamal/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Make a Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).




End file.
